I Love New York
by LadyGlee
Summary: Rachel et Kurt ont déménagé pour New York pour réaliser leurs rêves. Mais quand le coeur s'en mêle rien ne va plus !
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction imaginée à la fin de la saison 3.**

* * *

Miss Rachel Berry avait obtenu son diplôme et avait été acceptée dans l'école de ses rêves : NYADA. Pendant l'été, elle avait déménagé à New York dans un petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec Kurt, car lui aussi avait été reçu à NYADA. La veille de la rentrée, alors qu'elle se prélassait sur le canapé, des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Leur dernière année de lycée avait été éprouvante, chacun avait des projets mais aucun ne voulait vraiment se quitter. Lorsqu'ils avaient reçu leurs lettres d'admission, ils s'étaient sautés dans les bras avant de réaliser qu'ils devaient l'annoncer à leur copains respectifs : Finn et Blaine. Les deux furent très heureux car depuis le début ils croyaient en eux. Toutefois, il restait une décision à prendre : Finn allait-il suivre Rachel ? Blaine allait-il faire sa dernière année à NY et ainsi accompagner son amoureux ? Les choses se firent ainsi : Finn et Rachel se quittèrent en bons termes car il avait décidé de rester à Lima pour aider Burt au garage. Quant à Blaine, il choisit avec les encouragements de Kurt, de passer son diplôme à McKinley. Lorsque l'heure du déménagement arriva, Hiram, Leroy, Burt, Carole, Blaine et Finn accompagnèrent Rachel et Kurt à l'aéroport. Les larmes coulèrent, les câlins fusèrent et chacun promit de garder le contact et de donner des nouvelles aussi souvent que possible. Les parents s'éloignèrent pour laisser un peu d'intimité à leurs enfants. Blaine et Kurt s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, un baiser plein de promesses pour une relation à distance qui s'annonçait compliquée. Finn serra Rachel dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit qu'il penserait à elle. Rachel aurait voulu plus mais ils n'étaient plus ensembles alors elle s'était laissée faire et l'avait également embrassée sur la joue..._

- Rachel ? … Allô ! Miss Berry est demandée sur Terre !

Rachel sursauta :

- Hein ?! Oh ! Désolée, je repensais à nos derniers instants à Lima …

- Ah ! Et bah tu étais vraiment partie loin ! dit Kurt, bon je voudrais pas te presser mais je te rappelle qu'on sort ce soir.

- C'est vrai, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête ! Donne-moi 10 min pour me préparer dit-elle en courant dans sa chambre.

Kurt qui était prêt depuis un moment en profita pour appeler Blaine. Ils avaient passé leurs vacances séparément, ne se voyant que quelques jours lorsque Blaine lui avait rendu une visite surprise il y a deux semaines. Kurt laissa sonner mais personne ne répondit, déçu il raccrocha au moment où Rachel sortait de sa chambre. Ils sortirent au restaurant puis allèrent au cinéma avant de rentrer vers minuit.

Le lendemain, ils firent leur rentrée comme étudiants de première année à NYADA. Les jours puis les semaines passèrent à un rythme fou. Rachel et Kurt n'avaient quasiment pas de temps libre car leurs études étaient intenses. Néanmoins ils ne se plaignaient pas car leur rêve se réalisait. Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Ils décorent l'appartement tout en discutant et chantant : **Extraordinary Merry Christmas**

- Alors, tu vas à Lima ? demanda Rachel en sortant les guirlandes de leur cartons.

- Oui, Burt et Carole ont insisté pour me payer l'aller-retour alors je vais y aller.

- Blaine sera là ?

A l'évocation de Blaine, Kurt se stoppa net. Son esprit fit un bon de 3 semaines dans le passé.

_Rachel et Kurt étaient installés devant la télévision quand le téléphone sonna. Rachel décrocha :_

_- Allô ? _répondit-elle_, oui et toi ? OK, je te le passe. Salut ! _puis en plaquant une main sur le téléphone_, Kurt c'est pour toi !_

_- Allô ? _dit Kurt en prenant le combiné.

_Rachel s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour étudier. Pendant ce temps Kurt continuait sa conversation :_

_- Salut Kurt …_

_En reconnaissant cette voix, il se figea :_

_- Blaine ! Salut, ça va ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

_- Bien mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! Vu que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis un moment je commençais à m'inquiéter !_

_Sa voix avait un ton inquisiteur mais Kurt le comprenait : il ne l'avait pas appeler depuis un mois, lui envoyant un mail de temps à autre. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus mais au fil du temps leurs conversations étaient devenues monotones et sans grand intérêt. Il lui devait la vérité :_

_- Je sais, j'aurais dû t'appeler mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Tu me manques et l'éloignement m'est insupportable mais lorsqu'on s 'appelle, la flamme du début n'y est plus …et …et …je ne peux plus faire semblant._

_- Kurt..._commença Blaine.

_- Non laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. La distance est un obstacle à notre relation et j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Nous ne sommes plus sur la même longueur d'onde, on ne peut plus faire comme si tout allait bien. Il faut mettre fin à ces non-dit qui nous font souffrir. Je suis désolé Blaine mais on ne peut pas continuer._

_- Kurt, si je t'appelais c'était pour la même raison. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : on peut pas continuer comme ça mais j'ai quelque chose à ajouter... Kurt, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, _expliqua Blaine.

_- Oh ! dit Kurt surpris, je suis content pour toi, ça te permettra de m'oublier plus vite... Est-ce que je le connais ?_

_- Oui, _répondit Blaine hésitant à lui révéler l'identité de son nouveau copain,_ c'est Sebastian !_

_- Quoi ? Sebastian Smythe ? Le diable qui a failli te rendre aveugle ?! Je n'en reviens pas, Blaine as-tu perdu la tête ?_

_- Kurt, il était là quand toi tu étais à New York. Il m'a réconforté quand toi tu t'es muré dans le silence. Et de fil en aiguille, il est devenu plus qu'un soutien, il est devenu un ami important puis le cœur s'en est mêlé. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir mais je veux être honnête envers toi : j'aime Sebastian et c'est réciproque._

_- Très bien,_ dit Kurt avec amertume_, j'entends tout ce que tu me dis et je le comprends. Sois heureux Blaine, tu auras toujours une place importante dans mon cœur, tu as été mon premier alors j'espère qu'on pourra rester amis. Adieu Blaine !_

_- Toi aussi Kurt. Au revoir !_

_Ils avaient raccroché et Rachel était ressortie de sa chambre. Kurt lui avait expliqué la situation en omettant certains détails comme le retour de Sebastian dans la vie de Blaine._

- Alors ? Blaine sera là ? redemanda Rachel.

- Hein ? Non, non … on est ami mais pas au point de passer Noël ensemble. Il passera sûrement Noël avec …

Il s'arrêta conscient d'en avoir trop dit et croisa les doigts pour que Rachel n'ait pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait.

- Il passera Noël avec ? Kurt soit tu en as trop dit soit pas assez ! Attends … Ne me dis pas qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Si. Blaine m'a remplacé par, tu ne devinera jamais qui ... Mr. Sebastian Smythe !

- Oh, Kurt je suis sincèrement désolée, dit Rachel en le prenant dans ses bras, tu vas aller à Lima, passer le réveillon avec Burt et Carole et revenir plus fort que jamais !

Rachel l'aida à faire ses valises et l'accompagna à l'aéroport. Kurt partit pour une semaine. Rachel reçut ses papas et chacun passa Noël dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A son retour, Kurt avait un tas de choses à lui raconter et ils passèrent ainsi toute la soirée à discuter :

- Comment vont ton père et Carole ? demanda Rachel

- Plus amoureux que jamais, ils sont beaux à voir. Finn était là et m'a demandé de tes nouvelles...

- Ah ! dit Rachel réprimant son impatience, et tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Ça t'intéresse ? Je croyais que tu l'avais totalement oublié et que ce qu'il pensait de toi ne n'intéressait pas ? M'aurais-tu menti ?

- Oh Kurt ! Allez ! Dis-moi ! minauda-t-elle.

- Et bien je lui ai dis que tu allais très bien, qu'il te manquait mais que tu étais contente de vivre à New York. Ça te va ?

- Merci Kurt et lui, comment va-t-il ?

- Très bien également, il est content de travailler au garage et se passionne de plus en plus pour les voitures. Mais pour en venir au plus intéressant pour toi, non il n' a pas de copine.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment mais Rachel n'était plus aussi attentive : Finn était toujours célibataire... Pensait-il toujours à elle ? Ils se couchèrent l'un en pensant à Finn et l'autre en pensant à la rencontre qui lui avait fait oublier un amour passé.

La rentrée était dans quelques jours et Rachel et Kurt étaient impatients de retrouver leurs amis et les cours pour lesquels ils avaient abandonné leur vie paisible. Rachel ne reconnaissait plus son ami. Depuis qu'il était rentré, elle le trouvait rayonnant, à croire que la magie de Noël existait vraiment.

Un jour alors qu'elle se reposait dans sa chambre, elle surprit une conversation dans la pièce d'à côté. Kurt était au téléphone :

- Salut !... Oui ça va et toi ? ...Tant mieux... Tu sais je voulais t'appeler plus tôt mais je suis pas souvent seul... Non je ne lui ai pas dit... Elle dort alors j'en profite …. Tu me manques tu sais... Oui...Oui … C'est sûr ! … Tu viens toujours le 4 ? … Très aussi. … Je t'appelle quand je peux … Je t'aime !

Il avait raccroché et Rachel n'en revenait pas : Kurt sortait avec quelqu'un et ne lui avait pas dit ! Ce devait être la cause de sa bonne humeur depuis son retour de vacances. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? C'est alors qu'un détail de la conversation lui revint : ils devaient se voir le 4, c'est à dire dans deux petits jours. Elle prit une grande décision, elle allait suivre Kurt et découvrir l'identité de son amant.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ou détesté ? Selon vous qui est l'amant de Kurt ? Donnez votre avis**


	2. Chapter 2

**De son côté, Kurt était sur un nuage et ne se doutait pas un instant que Rachel avait surpris sa conversation. Il vivait à New York, étudiait à NYADA et avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie. La seule ombre au tableau était que l'homme en question ne vivait pas à New York mais ils allaient se voir dans deux jours. Deux longs jours à patienter avant de retrouver son homme.**

Les deux jours passèrent sans que Kurt ne se doute un instant du plan de son amie et sans que celle-ci ne divulgue ce qu'elle avait découvert. Le 4 arriva enfin. Les deux amis étaient très impatients mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Rachel ! cria Kurt, je sors faire un tour !

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure ! répondit Rachel en sautant de son lit pour enfiler ses chaussures.

Kurt sortit et se dirigea vers le café où il avait donné rendez-vous à son amant. Rachel le suivait le plus discrètement possible en essayant de ne pas se faire semer. Kurt entra enfin dans un café, s'assit à une table et commanda. Étant assit au fond de la salle et dos à l'entrée, Rachel entra à son tour et s'installa. C'est alors que le rendez-vous de Kurt entra. Il le repéra et s'assit face à lui. Rachel n'en croyait pas ses yeux : non... c'était totalement impossible ! Sans prendre le temps de finir son café, elle sortit en courant mais le bruit que fit sa chaise attira l'attention de Kurt qui se retourna juste à temps pour la voir disparaître dans la rue. Puis s'adressant à son compagnon :

- Il va falloir qu'on reporte, je suis désolé mais j'ai un petit souci à régler.

- T'inquiète, je comprends mais si tu l'avais prévenu, ça ne se serait peut être pas passé comme ça !

- Je sais, je sais …Bon j'y vais !

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, ça va aller répondit Kurt en l'embrassant, à tout à l'heure ! Je t'appelle.

Kurt rentra aussi vite qu'il put, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir dit à Rachel qu'il voyait quelqu'un et il comprenait tout à fait sa réaction. Qui n'aurait pas été surpris pas l'identité de son nouvel amoureux ? En arrivant, il découvrit Rachel affalée sur le canapé.

- Rachel ? Je suis désolé, dit-il, sincèrement je voulais te le dire mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Au fait comment as-tu découvert que je voyais quelqu'un ?

- C'est par hasard que j'ai surpris une conversation. Tu croyais que je dormais mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tu sais je ne t'en veux pas de pas m'avoir dit que tu voyais quelqu'un et puis j'aurais pas dû te suivre. Tu m'aurais mise au courant quand tu aurais été prêt. Tu sais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! dit-elle en rigolant.

- Je m'en doute ! s'esclaffa Kurt à son tour.

- J'espère que ma réaction ne t'a pas blessé et lui non plus. Mais au fait, tu l'as planté au café pour venir à moi ? T'aurais pas dû, je pouvais attendre ! En plus tu le vois pas souvent ! Va le rejoindre ! Non , invite-le ici je voudrais m'excuser...

- C'est vrai ?! D'accord, je l'appelle !

Kurt appela son amoureux et lui expliqua la situation. On frappa à la porte dans les 10 min qui suivirent l'appel de Kurt.

- Laisse-moi lui ouvrir Kurt.

Rachel se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et accueillit leur invité :

- Bonjour David ! Entre et fais comme chez toi surtout. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été surprise de voir que tu étais le nouveau copain de Kurt.

Les excuses furent acceptées et Dave, Kurt et Rachel s'installèrent au tour d'une bonne tasse de café pour qu'ils lui racontent l'histoire de leur rencontre.

_Kurt était arrivé à Lima tard dans la soirée du 23 décembre. Son père était venu le chercher et ils avaient passé le lendemain à réveillonner. Le 26, Blaine avait appelé Kurt pour lui souhaiter de bonnes fêtes et lui fixer un rendez-vous. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au Lima Bean comme au bon vieux temps. Toutefois Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sebastian accompagne Blaine. Cela l fit un électrochoc à Kurt qui lui permit de faire une croix définitive sur lui. Une fois le choc passé, ils discutèrent et passèrent un bon moment. Sebastian et Blaine l'invitèrent à dîner mais Kurt n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Il les laissa et se dirigea vers une boîte de nuit : le Scandal's. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il y allait mais la première fois tout seul. Il se souvint que c'est là-bas que Sebastian avait tenté de lui piquer Blaine pour la première fois et également la première fois qu'il avait revu Dave en gay assumé. Ce soir-là, alors qu'il avait un peu trop bu, quelqu'un lui proposa de le raccompagner : c'était Dave. Son père ne devait pas le voir dans cet état et Dave le ramena dans son propre appartement. Le lendemain, Kurt lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et le remercia. Ils passèrent la journée ensembles à se promener là où leurs envies les __conduisaient. Les jours passèrent, Kurt oublia Blaine et commença à voir Dave autre qu'en ami : il voulait plus. Ne sachant pas comment Dave allait réagir s'il l'embrassait, Kurt lui chanta ce qu'il ressentait._

**Who will love me as I am? ****_(Side Show)_**

Like a fish plucked from the ocean  
Tossed into a foreign stream  
Always knew that I was different  
Often fled into a dream  
I ignored the raging current  
Right against the tide I swam  
But I floated with the question  
Who will love me as I am?

Like an odd exotic creature  
On display inside a zoo  
Hearing children asking questions  
Makes me ask some questions too  
Could we bend the laws of nature?  
Could a lion love a lamb?  
Who could see beyond this surface?  
Who will love me as I am?

Who will ever call to say I love you?  
Send me flowers or a telegram?  
Who could proudly stand beside me?  
Who will love me as I am?

Like a clown whose tears cause laughter  
Trapped inside the center ring

Even seeing smiling faces  
I am lonely pondering

Who would want to join this madness?  
Who would change my monogram?  
Who will be part of my circus?  
Who will love me as I am?  
Who will ever call to say I love you?  
Send me flowers or a telegram?  
Who could proudly stand beside me?  
Who will love me as I am?

Who could proudly stand beside me?  
Who will love me as I am?

_Dave ému s'était reconnu dans la chanson. Il suivit ce que lui dit son cœur et l'embrassa._

Et voilà comment Dave et moi sommes devenus un couple, dit Kurt en se tournant vers Rachel.

- Wouah ! Il y a juste un truc que je comprends pas ! Je me rappelle de toi, Dave comme d'un homophobe terrorisant le pauvre Kurt qui s'est exilé pour échapper à tes menaces avant de revenir lorsque tu t'es excusé publiquement ! Et maintenant j'apprends que tu es gay ! C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre !

Ainsi Kurt n'a jamais dévoilé mon secret et personne à McKinley, autre que Kurt et Blaine, n'a appris mon homosexualité, se dit Dave. Il se tourna vers Kurt :

- Tu ne leur as jamais dit ?! s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être au courant...

- Je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parlez les garçons ? s'exclama Rachel. Je vous rappelle que je suis là et que ce n'est pas très agréable d'être exclue d'une conversation à laquelle on assiste !

Dave jeta un coup d'œil vers Kurt pour chercher du soutien. Kurt lui prit la main et Dave prit une grande inspiration :

- D'accord, dit Dave. En fait, si je terrorisais Kurt comme tu dis c'est parce qu'à ce moment-là je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je me rendais compte que j'aimais les garçons et ça me faisait peur. Une fois, après avoir poussé Kurt dans les casiers, il est venu me confronter, je l'ai insulter, menacer et … et …

- Et il m'a embrassé, finit Kurt pour lui.

- Oui, j'en mourrais d'envie depuis longtemps alors j'ai cédé à cette impulsion complètement folle. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne jamais je dire sinon je le tuais.

- C'est pour ça que je suis parti à Dalton...

- Ensuite, continua Dave, j'ai changé de lycée et j'ai commencé à m'assumer. Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme je l'ai annoncé à mes parents. Ma mère a fondu en larmes et mon père m'a regardé comme un pestiféré. Mais une fois le choc passé, ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'aimaient quand même. Et maintenant, je sors avec Kurt, dit-il en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son copain, et je l'aime !

La soirée passa à toute allure. Dave, sur l'insistance de Rachel resta dormir et repartit le lendemain pour Lima. Kurt fut triste mais le retour à NYADA lui changea l'esprit. Les cours ne leur laissaient que peu de répit mais dès qu'il avait un instant de libre Kurt appelait son bien-aimé. Rachel se noyait sous le travail pour éviter de jalouser le bonheur de son ami. Les vacances d'avril arrivèrent et Kurt partit pour son Ohio natal rejoindre l'homme de sa vie. Rachel se retrouva seule dans un appartement bien vide. Ces deux semaines allaient être longues !


	3. Chapter 3

**Les trois premiers jours, elle passa son temps à se morfondre sur le canapé en regardant les vidéos des compétitions du Glee Club. Elle était nostalgique des ses années lycées mais elle ne regrettait pas son choix d'étudier à NYADA. Elle appuya sur « play »et la vidéo commença.**

**Get It Right**

What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help out everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my fate again?  
Cause I can't go back and endure this  
I just have to stay and face mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see how much I care

What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

A l'époque, cette chanson était destinée à Finn. Tous ses souvenirs rejaillirent comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté Lima. Qu'est-ce qu'il lu manquait !

Le mercredi, Kurt l'appela :

- Salut Rachel ! Comment ça va ? Je ne te manque pas trop ?

- Salut Kurt ! répondit-elle sans pouvoir cacher sa tristesse, ça va et toi ? Dave va bien ?

- Dave te passe le bonjour. Je sens bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, tu veux m'en parler ?

- Non, laisse tomber Kurt. Amuse-toi bien ! Au revoir !

- Au revoir, dit Kurt mais elle avait déjà raccrocher.

Le jeudi après-midi, Rachel était toujours en pyjama et déprimait dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rachel n'attendait personne et se dit que la personne s'était trompée de porte. Mais les coups continuèrent. Rachel se leva, ouvrit et se retrouva paralysée par la surprise.

- Alors, on embrasse pas un vieil ami ? demanda son invité surprise.

L'invité entra et ferma la porte. Il avança vers le salon alors que Rachel ne bougeait pas.

- Rachel, c'est bon, tu peux décoller de la porte, je suis rentré, se marra l'invité, je peux m'asseoir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qui t'as dit que j'habitais là ? le questionna-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Wouah, doucement ! Je suis là parce que j'avais envie de te voir et tu es dans l'annuaire.

- Je te crois pas ! On s'est pas vu depuis presque un an et tu débarques comme ça ?!

- C'est bon de te voir Rachel !

- C'est un coup de Kurt c'est ça? l'interrogea-t-elle encore.

- Euh non dit-il surpris, je ne vois pas ce que Kurt vient faire là mais c'est pas grave...

Rachel s'assit toujours pas remise de sa stupéfaction. Quel toupet pensa-t-elle, pourquoi est-il là ?

- Si Kurt n'est pas derrière tout ça, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ?

- Écoute Rachel, je suis venu faire la paix. Il n'y pas encore si longtemps on était amis. J'aimerais retrouver mon amie, celle qui me confiait ses rêves et qui avait confiance en moi. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, hésita Rachel, tu m'as trahi... encore une fois. Jesse, pourquoi ne cesses-tu jamais de détruire la confiance que j'ai en toi.

_La première trahison remontée trois ans. Jesse St-James l'avait séduite puis abandonné pour devenir champion national des chorales avec les Vocal Adrenaline. L'année d'après, il était revenu s'excuser et était devenu son ami et confident. La seconde trahison était récente. Il y a un an, les New Directions se préparaient pour les Nationales, c'était leur dernière chance. Son amitié avec Jesse s'était renforcée, elle lui confiait les stratégies de sa chorale et lui demandait des conseils. Le jour de la compétition elle lui avait demandé de venir la soutenir, il sortit une excuse bidon pour ne pas venir. Une fois en coulisse, elle avait découvert qu'il était le coach des Vocal Adrenaline. Jamais il ne lui avait dit et elle l'avait très mal pris._

Si seulement il lui avait dit, s'il avait eu un peu confiance en elle... mais au lieu de ça il lui avait caché soit disant pour préserver leur amitié_._

- Rachel, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est que j'ai eu peur que tu m'envoies balader. Et qu'auraient penser tes amis s'ils avaient appris que tu côtoyais le coach de vos rivales ?

- Ne te justifie pas avec l'aide des New Directions ! cria-t-elle. C'est ta faute et entièrement ta faute !

- J'étais un imbécile mais pour une fois je pensais qu'à tes intérêts. C'est du passé pourquoi ne pas me pardonner maintenant ? Ton amitié me manque...

**I Miss My Friend **_**(Mario)**_

Home alone I can't get no sleep  
A Martin marathon's on tv  
And Cole is funny but there's no one here  
To laugh but me  
And it really hurts cause girl you should be  
Sitting with your head in my lap watching  
And it's gotten to the point  
I can't even enjoy nothing without you

I miss the laugher  
And the nights we talked til dawn  
The morning afters  
Holding you inside my arms  
And the sound when we be making love  
And the passion that we thought would never end  
But most of all I miss my friend

Driving in my car up some street  
With no one in the passenger seat  
And no one to fight with me  
Bout what station is playing  
And Kelly Clarkson's on the radio  
I'm so sick cause we can't fight no more  
And though I hate this song  
I can't help but sing along  
It's the closest thing I have to you

I miss the laugher  
And the nights we talked til dawn  
The morning afters  
Holding you inside my arms  
And the sound when we be making love  
And the passion that we thought would never end  
But most of all I miss my friend

And even though the love we had is gone  
I'll still remember the good times  
While I live my life yours will go on  
Yes time will pass  
But the love we had will last  
I miss you baby

I miss the laugher  
And the nights we talked til dawn  
The morning afters  
Holding you inside my arms  
And the sound when we be making love  
And the passion that we thought would never end  
But most of all I miss my friend

Jesse s'était levé tout en chantant, il de dirigeait vers la porte mais Rachel lui attrapa le bras les larmes aux yeux :

- Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal mais ça m'a blessé, tu m'as blessé... J'ai cru que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi. Ton amitié me manque aussi...

Ne la laissant pas terminer Jesse la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Puis Rachel se dégagea en prenant conscience de se tenue.

- Je vais aller me changer. Si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Elle partit dans sa chambre et revint 2 min plus tard.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ton appartement est dans un tel bazarre ? demanda Jesse en désignant les tasses et assiettes sales qui jonchaient la table basse.

- C'est rien, je suis juste en pleine déprime, lui répondit Rachel en se précipitant pour mettre un peu d'ordre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle lui raconta qu'elle aimait toujours Finn, qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir garder contact avec lui. Jesse la réconforta, essuya ses larmes et lui promit de repasser dans les prochains jours.

Il tint sa promesse et vint lui tenir compagnie pendant quelques jours mais il devait repartir pour Lima car les Nationales avait lieu dans trois jours et qu'il était le nouveau coach des New Directions remplaçant Will en congé paternité. Rachel se retrouva de nouveau seule.

Kurt devait revenir à l'origine le lendemain mais il l'avait appelé pour la prévenir qu'il restait une semaine de plus mais qu'il lui envoyait un cadeau.

Le cadeau en question arriva deux jours après le coup de téléphone de son ami. On frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit, trébucha sur le paillasson et tomba dans des bras musclés.


	4. Chapter 4

**Relevant les yeux, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un polo à rayures noires et blanches. Sous ce T-shirt, elle pouvait sentir un torse musclé. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle connaissait le parfum de l'homme qui l'avait rattrapé. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Levant les yeux un peu plus, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle s'écarta vivement de lui :**

- On peut dire que tu soignes toujours autant tes sorties. Toujours aussi théâtrale Rachel !

- Finn ?! Mais que diable fais-tu ici ?

- C'est Kurt qui m'envoie. Il m'a dit que tu déprimais alors je suis venu voir si je pouvais t'aider...

- Alors c'est toi le cadeau ! dit Rachel en rigolant. Entre je t'en prie.

Le revoir avait fait resurgir les sentiments qu'elle tentait vainement d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle. A quoi avait pensé Kurt pour lui envoyer l'homme qu'elle voulait oublié ?

Finn lui apprit qu'il ne pouvait rester que deux jours. Son cœur lui disait que ce n'était pas assez mais ça raison lui disait que c'était bien assez ! Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore après tout !

Ils allèrent à Central Park, discutèrent du bon vieux temps sans jamais évoquer le couple qu'ils avaient formé. Finn lui donna également des nouvelles des anciens : Quinn était partie à Yale et Puck l'avait suivie. Il avait monté son entreprise de nettoyage de piscines et ils étaient heureux. Mike et Tina étaient toujours en couple, lui étudiait la danse et elle le chant. Ils s'étaient fiancés pendant l'été. Brittany et Santana vivaient leur amour au grand jour, sa grand-mère ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole mais ses parents la soutenaient. Rory avait prolongé son séjour à Lima pour passer son diplôme à McKinley. Depuis, qu'Artie était parti étudier la cinématographie, il avait réussi à conquérir Sugar. Quant à Sam et Mercedes, après avoir joués au jeu du chat et de la souris tous l'automne, ils étaient à nouveau un couple heureux.

Ils passèrent la soirée au restaurant puis il la raccompagna et elle l'invita à monter. Ils continuèrent à discuter toute la nuit et ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin. Ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre très gênés. La journée se passa de la même manière que la veille puis vint le moment des adieux. Finn commença à chanter.

**Sweetest Goodbye (Maroon 5)**

Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
And if it never ends then when do we start?  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive

Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say

How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home?  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I  
Dream away everyday  
Try so hard to disregard  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
And coincides with the beating of my heart

I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever, ever, ever did receive

_[x2]_  
How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home?  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I feel

Ils se quittèrent très émus. Rachel avait cru qu'il l'embrasserait quand il avait pris son visage entre ses mains mais il n'avait rien fait.

Kurt rentra 3 jours plus tard, impatient de savoir comment s'était passé le séjour de Finn. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il retrouva une Rachel en larmes lui expliquant qu'elle aimait Finn plus que jamais mais que lui n'en avait rien à faire ! Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Finn avant que celui-ci ne rejoigne Rachel.

_Tu sais Finn, Rachel est en pleine déprime, _lui avait-il dit.

_Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ? Elle n'est pas heureuse à NYADA ?_

_Mais Finn, t'es complètement aveugle ou quoi ?! _objecta Kurt_, elle n'arrive pas à t'oublier crétin ! Elle est toujours folle amoureuse de toi et elle souffre de ne plus te voir._

_Oh Kurt ! Si j'avais su ..._dit Finn en s'effondrant sans ses bras_, elle me manque tellement !_

_Finn, bouge tes fesses et va la rejoindre !_

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il l'avait convaincu de prendre l'avion. Apparemment ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu ! Il consola Rachel comme il le put puis appela Finn :

- T'es content de toi j'espère ! lui demanda-t-il … Je l'ai retrouvé encore plus déprimée qu'avant ! … C'est pas ta faute ? T'étais pas censé lui dire que tu l'aimes, qu'elle te manques et tout ce qui va avec ?... Oui bah j'espère que tu vas rattraper le coup ! Bye !

Et il raccrocha furax contre Finn.

Le retour à NYADA se fit sans joie pour Rachel mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Kurt. Il l'écoutait, la consolait et ça lui faisait du bien. Elle revoyait aussi Jesse de temps à autre. Lui, il l'a faisait rire et la réconfortait.

Un soir, alors qu'ils rentrait du théâtre, il entonna une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

**Hello**

_Jesse_  
I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

_Rachel & Jesse_  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you

oooh yeaah

_Jesse_  
I long to see the sunlight in your hair

_Rachel_  
And tell you time and time again how much I care

_Rachel & Jesse_  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you

_Rachel & Jesse_  
Is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
(wonder what you do)  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by sayin  
I love you

Comme deux aimants ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils étaient à présent si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Jesse se rapprocha un peu plus et lui effleura les lèvres avec tendresse d'abord puis avec fièvre. Rachel répondit à son baiser. Quand elle s'écarta de lui pour reprendre son souffle elle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? se demanda-t-elle.

- Tout va bien chez toi, c'est moi ! J'aurais pas dû, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ...

La voix de Jesse interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

- Quoi ?! l'interrogea-t-elle songeant soudain qu'elle devait avoir parlée à haute voix.

- Je disais que c'était moi qui avais un problème, pas toi ! J'ai cédé à une impulsion, t'embrasser était une erreur... se reprocha Jesse.

- Pour un baiser il faut être deux et je ne t'ai pas repoussé il me semble, lui dit Rachel repoussant l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te prie de m'excuser.

- Non je te confirme que ça ne se reproduira plus ! Tu es pardonné mais je préférerais qu'on mette un peu de distance entre nous, pour un temps du moins.

- Je comprends. Au revoir Rachel !

Ils se quittèrent sans même s'embrasser préférant éviter tout contact physique. Rachel rentra. Elle avait honte d'elle et était en colère à la fois contre Jesse et contre elle. Quand elle arriva Kurt raccrochait le téléphone un sourire aux lèvres.

- Rachel, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre, s'écria Kurt en l'apercevant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ce que Kurt voulait lui annoncer n'avait aucune importance pour le moment mais elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui montrer. Elle fixa un sourire sur son visage et lui demanda :**

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?

- Dave vient de m'appeler et …

Elle aurait dû s'en douter mais continua de l'écouter.

- Et il vient d'être accepté dans une fac de NY pour le semestre prochain ! Je suis sur un nuage mais j'aimerais te demander …

- Oui, Kurt, je t'écoute, dit-elle d'un air résigné.

- Tu accepterais un nouveau colocataire ? lui demanda Kurt après une légère hésitation

- Euh … je sais pas, ça serait qui ?

- Voyons Rachel, je te parle de Dave pas du Pape ! Alors ? C'est oui ?

- Bien sûre, aucun souci.

Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle entendit Kurt discuter avec quelqu'un qu'elle supposa être Dave. Elle était heureuse qu'ils se retrouvent enfin mais elle doutait de sa capacité à les voir roucouler sous son nez 24h/24. Il fallait qu'elle déménage !

A la première heure de la matinée, elle contacta le propriétaire de l'immeuble car elle avait repéré que l'appartement 3B, voisin du sien, était à louer. Malheureusement, le proprio lui apprit qu'il n'était plus libre. Rachel raccrocha et remit à plus tard son idée de déménagement. Après tout elle pourrait bien supporter Dave et Kurt quelques semaines.

Sur le chemin des cours, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était jalouse du bonheur de Kurt. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs et n'écouta rien de ses cours. Une journée à rêver d'une vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Quand elle monta les escaliers pour rejoindre l'appartement elle ne fit pas attention aux cartons de déménagement qui jonchaient le sol. Arrivée sur son palier, elle se prit un des cartons et s'affala sur le paillasson.

- Qui est l'abruti qui a laissé ça là ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Alerté par le bruit, Kurt sortit et la retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Laissant échapper un ricanement, il l'aida à se relever et l'aida à s'installer confortablement sur le canapé. Sa cheville droite gonflait à vue d'œil. Elle appliqua de la glace se jurant de découvrir l'imbécile qui lui avait bousillé la cheville.

Au bout d'une semaine, sa cheville ne la faisait plus souffrir mais elle n'avait pas décoléré. Son nouveau voisin ne s'était pas encore présenté pourtant cela faisait déjà trois jour que Kurt était allé frapper à sa porte avec un message de sa part. Quel goujat ce voisin !

Kurt avait laissé Rachel seule pour la journée car Dave arrivait aujourd'hui. Ils avaient décidé de passer la journée en tête à tête et surtout Rachel lui tapait sur les nerfs à force de se plaindre de leur nouveau voisin. Si seulement elle savait !

Rachel se reposait dans sa chambre quand un bruit attira son attention. Une musique à peine perceptible sortait du mur. Elle colla son oreille au mur et entendit chanter.

**I Want To Know What Love Is (****_Foreigner)_**

I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older

Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
I through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me

Let's talk about love  
I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside  
I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love  
I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide  
I know you can show me, yeah

I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too  
I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too  
And I know and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me love is real, yeah  
I wanna know what love is...

La chanson se finit et Rachel essuya les larmes qui lui coulait le long du visage. La voix de son voisin était splendide. Elle devait absolument mettre un visage sur cette voix. Elle hésitait. Elle entendit du bruit sur le palier et ce dit que ça ne coûtait rien de frapper chez son voisin à la voix d'ange. Elle sortit donc et frappa à la porte du 3B. La poignet tourna, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un charmant jeune homme.

- Bonjour ! dit-il en la dévisageant.

- Euh … euh … bonjour répondit-elle en essayant de reprendre ces esprits.

En étudiant le jeune homme plus attentivement, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux noisettes irisés de doré. Ces cheveux d'un brun profond était coupé à la mode et quelques tâches de rousseurs parsemaient son visage. Il lui paraissait grand mais étant elle-même petite tout le monde lui paraissait grand, elle n'était donc pas très objective. Il portait un jean, des baskets et un pull coll V bleu sur une chemise blanche. Il avait roulé les manches laissant ainsi apparaître une peau hâlée. La voix qui l'avait émue quelques minutes auparavant avait à présent un visage, et quel visage !

- Je peux vous aider peut-être ? demanda son charmant voisin.

- Non, non je voulais me présenter. Je suis votre voisine de palier, Rachel Berry dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Tout en lui serrant la main, il se présenta à son tour :

- Mon nom est Julian Wilder. Enchanté Rachel, si vous me permettez de vous appelez par votre prénom ?

- Oui nous sommes voisins après tout répondit-elle confuse. Est-ce vous qui chantiez à l'instant Mr. Wilder?

Julian acquiesça après un temps d'hésitation et lui demanda de l'appeler par son prénom. Il l'invita à entrer et parlèrent de tout sauf de musique. Il avait été heureux qu'elle apprécie sa voix mais se refuser à en parler soit disant à cause de se timidité. Il lui proposa de sortir dîner car son colocataire allait bientôt rentré. Rachel passa une excellente soirée en sa compagnie. Ils rentrèrent et se séparèrent sur le palier. Julian lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éclipser dans son appartement. Rachel fit de même. Kurt était rentré avec Dave et l'attendait très inquiet.

- Rachel, tu es là ! Enfin !

- Oui Kurt je suis là, où veux-tu que je sois ?

- Je m'inquiétais ! Tu n'avais pas laissé de mot et tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable ! Tu étais où ?

- Oh Kurt, dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même, j'ai passé une charmante soirée avec notre voisin... Julian est un homme merveilleux, soupira-t-elle, et quand il chante, il est … comment dire... envoûtant !

- Julian ?! Et c'est qui celui-là ?

- Kurt je viens de te le dire, c'est notre voisin du 3B ! Tu l'as rencontré non ?

Euh non je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas !

- Alors c'est son colocataire que tu as vu répliqua Rachel trop heureuse pour s'énerver.

- C'est sûrement ça oui ! Et tu l'as vu son colocataire ?

- Non pourquoi? s'étonna Rachel.

- Comme ça. Bonne nuit Rachel !

Dave et Kurt regagnèrent leur chambre et Rachel la sienne. Elle rêva toute la nuit de Julian.


	6. Chapter 6

En partant chercher un café le lendemain matin, elle entendit une dispute entre Julian et son colocataire. Ça devait être sérieux parce qu'une porte claqua violemment.

Elle passa beaucoup de temps avec Julian dans les jours qui suivirent la dispute. Ils sortaient, s'embrassaient et étaient heureux. Elle ne savait pas si elle était amoureuse mais elle était bien dans ses bras. Pourtant, le bonheur qu'elle croyait acquis se brisa net.

Un soir, Julian lui annonça qu'il quittait NY. Il lui expliqua que son colocataire et lui ne se supportaient plus, qu'il devait partir. Il lui proposa de venir, elle refusa. Pour exprimer son chagrin elle mit la musique dans sa chambre et chanta. **Gives You Hell**

Ayant donnée toute son énergie pour chanter, elle se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit. Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut une musique qui émanait du mur qui la réveilla.

**You're Beautiful (****_Blunt)_**

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

Cette voix … c'était celle de Julian ! Impossible se dit-elle, il est parti tout à l'heure !

Il ne restait qu'une possibilité, le colocataire de Julian chantait lui aussi.

- Ok, les murs déforment la voix mais j'en mettrais ma main à couper, cette voix est celle de Julian !

Elle avait parlé à voix haute car le stress la gagnait. Elle voulut appeler Kurt pour lui demander d'aller voir qui chantait mais se rappela qu'il était sorti avec Dave.

Elle tourna, vira sans réussir à prendre une décision. D'un côté elle voulait savoir si Julian était là mais d'un autre elle avait peur de se retrouver face à lui. Après une heure à user le tapis du salon, elle se dirigea vers le 3B, leva le poing prête à frapper mais au moment où son poing allait s'abattre sur la porte, elle se dégonfla. Elle retourna vite dans son appartement mit ses écouteurs et se maudit de sa lâcheté. Kurt et Dave rentrèrent tard cette nuit-là si bien qu'elle ne put se confier à son meilleur ami.

Quand elle se réveilla au petit matin, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Sa gorge était en feu et ses jambes en compote. A 9h Kurt vint la voir et vit qu'elle était incapable de bouger de son lit. Il lui prépara un bouillon de légumes pour le déjeuner et lui fit promettre d'appeler en cas de besoin. Il partit ensuite en cours tout comme Dave. Elle allait passait la journée seule et malade à crever. Elle se rendormit puis à midi utilisa le peu de force qu'elle avait pour se servir du bouillon de Kurt. Elle se recoucha en repensant à son chanteur de voisin. Est-ce que Julian lui avait menti et n'était pas parti ? Si c'était le cas, il allait entendre parler d'elle ! C'est alors que la voix enchanteresse s'éleva contre son oreille. Son voisin s'était remis à chanter.

**You Are Loved **_**(Josh Groban)**_

Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy I  
I will lift it for youDon't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you I  
I will break it for youEverybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear youEverybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are lovedDon't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside  
I'll be there to find youDon't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you I  
I will shine to guide youEverybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear youEverybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved (you are loved)  
You are loved (you are loved)Don't give up (don't give up)  
It's just the weight of the world (you are loved)  
Don't give up (don't give up)  
Everyone needs to be heard (don't give up)  
You are loved (you are loved)

Décidément son voisin était mordu d'amour pour quelqu'un ! Toutes les chansons qu'il chantait le lui indiquait. Son esprit dériva et elle s'imagina que ces mots d'amour étaient pour elle.

Je dois vraiment être malade pour penser ça s'écria-t-elle surprise par ses propres pensées.

Elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable puis fondit en larmes. Une vérité venait de surgir dans son esprit : elle était tombée amoureuse d'une voix !

De l'autre côté de la cloison, le voisin était adossé au mur à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le lit de Rachel. Il l'avait entendu rire puis sangloter. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller la voir. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé, il faisait tout pour la séduire mais n'avait jamais osé lui parler. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait entendu pleurer il pris une grande décision : le lendemain, il irait se présenter à elle.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Vers 10h, il frappa chez sa voisine mais ce fut Kurt qui lui ouvrit. Rachel était en cours mais Kurt proposa de lui passer un message.

Rachel rentra à 14h30, Kurt et Dave étaient installés sur le canapé à discuter.

- Il y a un mot pour toi sur la table, lui lança Kurt.

Rachel s'approcha, prit le mot. On pouvait lire ceci :

''Rendez-vous à Central Park sur le Bow Bridge à 16h.''

Il n'y avait pas de signature. Kurt lui expliqua que ça venait de leur voisin alors Rachel eu un doute : Julian était-il de retour ou le colocataire avait-il des vues sur elle ? Dans une heure et demie, elle serait fixée. Elle se prépara à la fois excitée et anxieuse et à 16h tapante elle foula le Bow Bridge. L'environnement lui été familier, mais quoi de plus normale, elle vivait à New York. Pourtant un pincement au cœur lui indiqua qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre d'où venait ce pincement que son admirateur secret se matérialisa avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Ses jambes commencèrent à fléchir mais l'homme face à elle la retint juste à temps.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il l'entraîna vers un banc pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits. Il s'en voulait, il aurait voulu être plus délicat mais c'était trop tard à présent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Rachel ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle s'assit sans discuter. Elle hésitait entre frapper de toutes ses forces son voisin et s'enfuir. Mais elle se retint.- J'aurais dû faire le rapprochement entre le Bow Bridge et toi … finit-elle par lâcher.

- Je suis désolé de te prendre au dépourvu comme ça mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour te parler.

- Ça fait presque trois semaines qu'on est voisin et tu ne savais pas comment me parler ? s'écria soudain Rachel. Tu sais, il te suffisait de frapper à ma porte ou si tu voulais pas me voir, au moins me passer un coup de fil pour me dire '' Hey Rachel, c'est Finn ! Au fait, on est voisin !''

- Je sais mais je voulais faire les choses biens... à la place j'ai tout gâché ! Kurt m'avait prévenu que ça se finirait mal …

- Parce que Kurt était au courant ?

Puis Rachel se tut. Toutes les insinuations de son ami sur le colocataire invisible prenaient maintenant du sens. Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer et enchaîna :

- Julian était ton colocataire ?

- Oui, je l'avais rencontré à Lima. Il est venu faire réparer sa voiture chez Burt, on a discuté et on est devenu amis, expliqua Finn.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu installé à NY ?

- Après les deux jours qu'on a passé ensemble, j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais toujours. Mais tu m'as paru tellement froide que j'ai cru que lorsque Kurt m'avait dit que je te manquais il m'avait menti. J'étais malheureux alors Burt m'a dit de te rejoindre et de te reconquérir. Julian devait lui aussi aller à NY alors je lui ai proposé une coloc'. C'est lui qui c'est occupé de la recherche d'appartement. Si on m'avait dit qu'on serait voisin... Je l'ai découvert quand Kurt est venu porté ton message. Je n'en revenais pas, la femme que j'aime était ma voisine. J'ai monté un plan pour te reconquérir : Kurt m'a expliqué que ta chambre et la mienne étaient côte à côte alors j'ai décidé de chanter pour toi.

Rachel écoutait cette histoire rocambolesque. Elle apprit ainsi que la dispute qu'elle avait surpris avait commencé quand Finn avait découvert que Julian et elle s'étaient embrassés et surtout que Julian s'était fait passé pour le chanteur. N'en pouvant plus, il l'avait mis à la porte causant ainsi son départ précipité. Il avait continué de chanter pour elle n'osant pas sortir de l'ombre. Rachel l'observa plus en détail. Il n'avait pas changé, il était le même Finn Hudson de ses années lycées, le même Finn Hudson qu'elle avait tant aimé à l'époque. Elle se leva, le remercia d'avoir enfin été honnête et lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Elle vagabonda dans Central Park.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le dernier chapitre cette fiction ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !**

* * *

Quand elle rentra, elle n'accorda pas un regard à Kurt, non pas qu'elle lui en voulait (un peu quand même) mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à affronter l'interrogatoire de son ami. Elle s'isola dans sa chambre, se mit à chanter et entendit Finn faire de même.

**Pretending**

Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending

How long do I fantasize  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love  
But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong,

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be

Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no ones letting go  
And it's such a shame  
Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be  
Will we always, always, always be

Cette chanson avait été la leur lors des Nationales, elle s'était conclue en apothéose avec un baiser historique. Ce souvenir arracha un sourire amer à Finn. Il aurait voulu avoir autant de courage quelques heures auparavant. Au lieu de ça, il avait blessé la seule femme qui comptait pour lui.

De son côté, Rachel était en larmes. Revoir Finn avait rouvert une plaie qu'elle pensait complètement cicatrisée. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours intacts. Mais là, ça faisait beaucoup de choses à digérer !

Finn et Rachel dormirent peu cette nuit-là. L'un s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à ouvrir son cœur comme il l'aurait souhaité, l'autre ne savait pu où elle en était : son cœur disait oui mais sa raison disait non.

Une semaine passa sans qu'ils ne se parlent. Chacun souffrait en pensant à l'autre mais leur orgueil les empêchait de faire le premier pas.

Un soir, Rachel fit l'effort de se faire belle. Kurt l'avait invité au restaurant et laissé son amoureux pour une soirée. A 20h, elle se présenta à un serveur lui demandant la table de Mr Hummel. Celui-ci la guida vers le fond de la salle et lui remit un papier.

'' J'aurais un peu de retard, excuse moi. Kurt''

Elle s'installa confortablement tout en observant la salle. Le lustre central était immense mais ça lumière était douce. Les nappes étaient blanches avec un chemin de table argenté. Elle remarqua que le sien était doré et parsemé de petites étoiles. Kurt était plein d'attention et faisait tout pour la distraire. Chaque centre de table était différent : on comptait deux bougeoirs et une fleur, la sienne était une rose rouge. Le serveur s'approcha de nouveau et il était accompagné de quelqu'un : Finn. Qu'avait-il encore manigancé ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Finn lui dit :

- Je n'y suis pour rien … je devais dîner avec Kurt !

- Moi aussi, il va m'entendre celui-là !

Au même moment, le serveur apporta une note de Kurt :

'' Ne m'en voulez pas les amis, c'est pour votre bien ! Profitez de votre soirée, c'est à mes frais. ''

Après avoir rigoler du piège que leur avait tendu leur ami, ils commandèrent et se mirent à discuter.

Ils se remémorèrent les années lycées puis les deux jours qu'ils avaient passé ensembles en avril.

Tu sais Rachel, commença Finn, lorsque je suis venu, j'avais dans l'idée de te reconquérir. Kurt m'avait dit que je te manquais et qu'il fallait peu de choses pour que tu me retombes dans les bras mais j'ai vu à quel point tu étais heureuse ici et je n'ai pas voulu tout remettre en question. Alors j'ai tout fait pour contenir mes sentiments et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce fut difficile.

- Finn... Lors de ton séjour, je n'attendais qu'une chose de toi, que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasses comme toi seul sais si bien le faire. A la place, tu t'es comporté en ami indifférent à la femme que tu avais devant toi... J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit amis et plus si affinités ...dit Rachel en laissant échapper un soupir.

- Mais tu avais l'air si distante, objecta Finn. Je n'ai pas osé …

- Comme le fait de t'installer à côté de chez moi sans jamais venir te présenter., surenchérit-elle.

- J'ai été complètement idiot sur ce point. Et au moment où j'ai voulu le faire, mon charmant colocataire m'annonçait qu'il avait séduit la voisine., en l'occurrence toi. Puis je me suis un peu plus enfermé dans ce mensonge. Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plaît.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui assura Rachel. L'important c'est que tu sois enfin honnête envers moi.

- Tu veux que je sois totalement honnête avec toi alors il faut que je te dises autre chose, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Je t'aime Rachel ! Je t'ai toujours aimé malgré tous les évènements qui nous ont séparés et je ne peux plus je cacher.

- OH, Finn...

Elle se leva et se jeta dans dans les bras de son amoureux qui s'était levé en même temps qu'elle. Ils étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre et ne pouvaient à présent plus le nier. Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille. Ils se promenèrent dans Central Park main dans la main puis retournèrent à leur immeuble.

- Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? demanda Rachel.

Plus efficace qu'une invitation, Finn l'attira vers lui, l'enlaça et fit ce à quoi il avait penser toute la soirée... il l'embrassa. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et entraîna Rachel avec lui. Ils firent l'amour passionnément avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles, Rachel avait prévu de passer un savon à Kurt mais au lieu de ça le remercia. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passer si l'oiseau Hummel n'était pas passé par-là ?

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Rachel emménagea chez Finn. Kurt et Dave purent ainsi disposer de l'autre appartement comme ils le souhaitèrent. Rachel et Kurt vivaient dans le bonheur absolu, faisant ce qu'ils aimaient avec les hommes qu'ils aimaient comme ils en rêvaient depuis si longtemps !

**END**

* * *

**Vous avez aimé, détesté, donnez moi votre avis !**


End file.
